Light amidst the Blight
by Dave2380
Summary: Dragon Age fic, reposted due to me being a complete muppet during beta and not paying attention. Everything should be fixed now! Rated M, has slash so don't say you weren't warned.


**Author: Dave2380**

**Distribution: only please**

**Rating: M for slash.**

**Reviews: Yes please, feedback is love.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, but I love Bioware and EA for making it, This is totally non profit and just for fun.**

**Author's note: There are a few things that don't appear in game, for one thing Alastair and slash, that so should have been in the game! The whole vision thing doesn't exist in game but I thought it was a nice plot device. Anyway enjoy, or not, depending on taste. Thank you to Natmonkey for pointing out that Alistair was mis-spelled. Feedback is good and I must not do my beta-ing whilst tired.**

* * *

**Light amidst the Blight.**

**Setting up Camp was Danyl's favourite part of the day, mostly because it meant that he could finally relax and grab a little rest, although it wasn't the same without Duncan. Things had all happened so quickly that they had blurred, The Harrowing, Jowan's betrayal, Ostagar, The hunt for the Grey Warden cache and Darkspawn blood, and the senseless betrayal by Teyrn Loghain. Recovering in the hut of Flemeth the legendary witch of the wilds and now this quest to raise an army to help quell the blight.**

**It would have helped matters if Alistair hadn't been so deeply sunk in mourning for Duncan, the senior Warden was content to let Danyl decide their course, and Morrigan was just as bad, the Apostate witch was sullen and resentful at having to accompany the wardens.**

**And since Morrigan had her own end of the campsite Danyl had to pitch both his and Alistair's tent's whilst the other warden gloomily ruminated on his mentors fate. Cursing under his breath as he finished pitching both tents, Danyl scoured the campsite for firewood, which inevitably turned out to be damp. Looking around to make sure no one was looking he cast a grease spell in the firepit before tossing in the damp wood and igniting it with a small fire spell.**

" **That's a novel application for a grease hex." Alistair's voice was weary but had the faintest undertone of his good nature behind it.**

**Danyl flinched out of habit, Greagoir flashing through his mind, the visage of the dour old Templar scowling at him in his mind's eye.**

" **Make some noise first Alistair, you scared a year's growth out of me! " Danyl looked over at the young Templar, at least he was talking now. " Right, well since I did the tents and the fire, you have to go get some water and fix supper. "**

**Alistair grimaced and gave him puppy dog eyes, " But you were doing so well and you're clearly so much better at it than I am…"**

**Danyl rolled his eyes, " Okay, just this once though, I'm not some blousy tavern wench that you can flatter with a smile, I'm not that easy you know. "**

**Still, as he went to collect some water he did have to admit that it was a small price to pay if it helped drag Alistair out of his depression.**

*********

**The village of Lothering was two days walk from Flemeth's hut and Danyl and Alistair traded life stories as they walked, Alistair told of his being raised by the Chantry as a Templar and his recruitment by Duncan. Danyl told of the events after the Harrowing, and his years of study.**

" **Ok, I know that you can't say what goes on in the Harrowing, any more than I could tell you the secrets of the Templars, but what about before the Tower, you haven't mentioned your parents. " Alistair it would seem was rather relentless when it came to being curious about a friends past.**

**Danyl looked at his fellow Warden, " Well you don't either. "**

**Alistair flushed, " Well that's because I was raised by dogs, big slobbering Mabari war hounds. " He flashed a brilliant grin, clearly hoping to derail the topic.**

**Danyl groaned, " Funny how it's the Chantry one moment and dogs the next." Alistair winced and was about to speak before Danyl shook his head, " My parents, well where do I start. My father was a bastard, fathered by the Arl of Amaranthine, who had his mother cast out when she told him she was bearing his child. She moved to the eastern edge of the Brecillian forest where she had my father. She died when he was thirteen, but by then he was a competent Ranger. He could commune with animals and enlist their aid, he lived off the land, hunting, tending his own plot of vegetables and stitching together fine cloaks of wolf fur that he sold to those travelling in the mountains. My mother was a wandering warrior woman, she had heard rumours of Tevinter ruins full of treasure and decided to go have a look in the forest. She didn't find any but she did end up breaking her leg in a fight with some giant spiders. My father found her and took her home. By the time her leg had healed, they had fallen in love, a month later they conceived me and wandered to the nearest Chantry to get married."**

**Alistair smiled at the happy picture in his head and Danyl continued. " My parents were blissfully happy and I was raised by them until I turned five, that's when a maddened bear came out of the forest on a rampage, my father tried to calm it with his Ranger skills but it batted him into a tree, my mother was far more pragmatic, she had an arrow in it's heart and two in it's eyes less than five minutes after it hurt my father. I was the first to reach my father, the bear had rattled his head soundly and opened up a huge gash on his chest. All I could think of was helping my father and as soon as I touched him, there was this rushing surge and his wounds healed. Now my parents weren't the most devout of people but they knew that they had to take me to the Circle. So we packed up some supplies and they took me to the Tower. They didn't send for the Templars, they dropped everything to take me to the mages. And every night they'd set up camp and tell me a story, then they'd tuck me in tell me they loved me. Then we reached the tower and I never saw them again."**

**Alistair's eyes were suspiciously shiny by the end of the tale, he cleared his throat and turned away for a second, " Ahem, so it's my turn then? Well first off, I'm a bastard, the fatherless kind, my mother was a scullery maid, she died in childbirth, but her master the Arl of Redcliffe raised me in his household, at least until he married a young Orlesian noblewoman. She heard the rumours that I was his son and had me shipped off to the Chantry. I was so angry when I heard that that I threw the only keepsake I had of my mothers at a wall and it broke. It was a little holy amulet of Andraste. I may as well have been raised by dogs, the way I behaved. Whenever the Arl tried to visit I wouldn't see him. I was a spoiled wilful brat."**

**He shook his head and moved forward to scout ahead.**

*********

**In camp that night Alistair cooked, surprisingly for all his protestations and complaints it was quite good. Even Morrigan couldn't find much to complain about. Later on when Morrigan had retreated to her corner of camp the Wardens lay looking at the stars.**

" **So Danyl, what's the plan? "**

" **I should be asking you, you're the senior Warden. "**

" **I wouldn't be good at it, I'm not half as smart as Duncan was. "**

" **Maybe not but you're twice as cute. "**

" **Huh? "**

" **It stopped you going all maudlin on me again."**

" **Yes it did, thanks. You must think I'm so stupid for wallowing in grief. "**

" **No, I understand it, he was a great man and you were obviously close to him. Frankly I'd think you stupid if you didn't grieve. "**

" **Thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve such patience. "**

" **You're a good man Alistair, now as to the plan we gather supplies in Lothering tomorrow and then we use the treaties to gather an army so we can kill Darkspawn and destroy the Archdemon. Then we live happily ever after. "**

" **That sounds workable. "**

**Later on in has tent, Danyl wondered why he kept dwelling on Alistair. There was just something about the man that wouldn't get out of his thoughts. It wasn't until he woke up from a very sexually charged dream with Alistair's name on his lips that he figured it out.**

" _**Oh Andraste's Holy Knickers , I fancy Alistair."**_

*********

**Thankfully Alistair was scouting ahead the next morning which gave Danyl time to think. Although it wasn't easy to think when Morrigan kept smirking like that.**

" **Okay Morrigan I give up, what is it? "**

" **Has it truly taken you so long to figure it out ? I could see you were smitten with the fool when you entered the wilds. "**

" **Oh no, does it show? "**

" **I doubt he can tell, in truth I doubt that he would even think of such a possibility. Still this should be most entertaining. Worry not, I will remain silent. Why deprive myself of such entertainment? "**

" **You have a strange sense of humour Morrigan. "**

" **Why I do believe you are correct. "**

**Apostates!**

*********

**Throughout the days work in Lothering, hunting bandits, releasing the caged Qunari, fighting off Loghain's puppets and restocking supplies, a part of Danyl's mind was elsewhere. It was only when they set up camp for the night and he was preparing some Health poultices that he had time to mull things over. It would have been easier to mull it over if Alastair hadn't been watching him, ostensibly to learn how to make them.**

" **Alistair? "**

" **Yes? "**

" **Have you ever…"**

" **Ever what? "**

" **Had sex ? "**

**Alistair flushed and spluttered, " Heh heh, I'll tell if you will. "**

**Danyl shrugged, " No I haven't, almost everyone in the tower was always working on their studies and it never really came up. "**

**Alistair, still blushing faintly, looked away for a second. " No, I haven't ever done it. I've thought about it but being raised by the Chantry rather makes one a gentleman. Any particular reason you ask? "**

" **Not really, but with your looks I would have thought you'd be beating tavern wenches off with a stick. "**

**Even Alistair's ears were bright red now, " Oh that happens but I'd rather it was with someone special, someone I care for. What about you, do you have your eye on someone? Leliana is a little odd but very pretty, or there's Morrigan. She may be scary but she is pretty. "**

**Danyl smiled slightly, " That would be telling." Brushing himself down he gathered up the finished health poultices and stowed them in his pack. As he did so he noticed that small carved statuette he had picked up in Lothering, a Mabari, ready to pounce.**

" **Alistair? "**

" **Yes? "**

" **I found this in Lothering, do you want it? "**

**He passed the statuette to Alistair whose face lit up. " Wow, are you sure? This is brilliant. Thanks Danyl."**

**On the way to his tent Danyl mused, **_**" Okay statuary makes him happy, that could come in handy. "**_

*********

_**Dark caverns full of shuffling Darkspawn, dimly illuminated by torchlight and glowing fungi, the noise is horrific and there's a mounting sense of exultant expectation. There's something else, a noise but it's not a noise, nothing you would ever detect with your ears, a low rhythmic thud. Ba- dum, Ba -dum. Then there's a monstrous shadow overhead.**_

_**Great dark flapping wings, and the noise gets louder and louder as the huge tainted dragon comes into sight, it's once proud form stained and blackened by the Darkspawn taint, the awful thundering noise of it's heart beat that just won't stop.**_

_**And you know now that this isn't just a dragon, this is it, your foe, your enemy. **_

_**The Archdemon.**_

_*********_

**Danyl lurched awake and bolted out of his tent, running to the latrine ditch and emptying his stomach, the ghastly heartbeat echoing in his ears, fading ever so slowly. Heaving and retching until there was naught left in his stomach but bile. He dropped to his knees and slumped onto his arms, gasping for breath. The sheer horror of the nightmare had been unlike anything he had ever experienced, not even the prospect of being destroyed by the Harrowing had evoked so much fear.**

**His heartbeat slowed and he forced himself onto his feet, only now noticing that his mage's robe was splattered with vomit. Cursing in annoyance, he skirted round the edge of the camp to the stream that ran past it. Stripping off his robe he immersed himself in the stream and pulled the robe in with him to scrub it and bang it against a rock.**

" **You'll catch cold doing that at night." Alistair's voice drifted through the cool night air.**

" **I won't be able to sleep again, not after that. Better to clean my robe and not wander around smelling of puke." He shivered at the recollection of the memory.**

" **I told you you would catch cold. " Alistair walked over to the edge of the bank, hand extended, grinning. Danyl knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't resist, he hauled the templar into the stream and laughed as he heard him moan in dismay.**

" **My clothes ! "**

" **It's only water Alistair it won't kill you. "**

" **Say that when we catch lung rot."**

" **You worry too much. " Danyl drew on his magic and called forth fire, it quenched immediately under the onslaught of the stream but momentarily warmed up the waters. He stood up and extended a hand to Alistair.**

" **I'm sorry I pulled you in, get up and out of your clothes and I'll dry them for you at camp. "**

**Alastair was slow to respond, his eyes lingering on the water droplets beading on Danyl's skin. Funny how he had never really noticed that the mage wasn't your typically skinny spell caster. There was a coiled leanness to him…**

" **Alistair. "**

" **Sorry, I was woolgathering, I'm not too good after the nightmares." He stood up and peeled his shirt off in a series of long lingering tugs as the wet linen clung to his body. His trews and boots came off and he bundled them under his arm as the two of them headed back to camp.**

" **So the nightmares are what exactly ? Visions? "**

**Alistair reached into his pack and withdrew a blanket for them to sit on, " Not so much visions as tapping into the Darkspawns group mind, we can sense them and where they are. But as a result we end up hearing the Archdemon and well, the nightmares are the price we pay."**

**Danyl stood up and held his robes in front of him, pulsing the merest touch of warmth throughout them to drive out all the moisture, he ran a critical eye over them, no stain, no odour. Good. " But there's more isn't there? Nothing comes with out a price, so what else does the taint do to us? "**

**Alistair passed over his shirt, " Your appetite increases for one, you may have noticed that." Alistair could almost see the moisture leaching out of his shirt. " And ? "**

**Alistair passed over his trews, " There's the nightmares, you know I don't think that'll work with my boots, the leather will shrink. "**

**Danyl picked up on his evasiveness immediately, " I'll work grease into them and let them dry, that should stop them shrinking. What aren't you telling me? "**

**Alistair stared into the fire, unwilling to maintain eye contact, when he spoke, his voice was small and barely on the verge of hearing. " The taint, it means that you won't live to a ripe old age, it's a slow death sentence, after the joining you get maybe thirty years. And the more it spreads the worse the nightmares become, most wardens go to Orzammar when it gets really bad, because there are always Darkspawn there. It's where we go for one last battle, into the dark before the taint kills us. "**

**Danyl sat on the blanket beside Alistair and began to work grease into his boots. " That's all ? No slowly changing into a Darkspawn, no hungering for the hearts of children? If that's the price I pay then I'll take it, it could be so much worse. Ask any mage what scares them and it won't be Darkspawn or an Archdemon. It's becoming an Abomination or being mind raped by a blood mage, or maybe even a sword happy Templar. "**

**Alistair shifted uncomfortably, " I sometimes forget what mages face, not just the fade demons but Templars. I'm surprised you trust me at all, especially from what I've heard of Greagoir and the tower's Templars."**

**Danyl finished working grease into Alistair's boots and wiped it off his hands before building up the fire and fetching out the tea kettle, filling it from the water pail he hung it over the fire before facing Alistair. " I know Greagoir means well, I know he's one of the most experienced Templars in Ferelden, but to most of the apprentices he is the ultimate evil. Some apprentices feared him so much that they opted for the Rite of Tranquillity rather than even risk the Harrowing. I think he's seen too much horror and darkness, that it's hardened him to the point where any risk is unacceptable and he'll act first and grieve later. As much as he scares us though we know he's necessary. Templars are necessary, just don't expect many mages to like it. "**

**Alistair slipped into his clothes whilst Danyl talked, " What about you, how do you feel about Templars?" Danyl slipped into his robe and checked on the kettle, " They're people with a job to do, besides I'd have to know them all before I could generalise, and I don't so I won't. As for trusting you Alistair, I trust you with my life. "**

**He walked over to Alistair and knelt before him, placing his hands on Alistair's temples and pulsed regenerative energy into him. Alistair shuddered under the sensation, healing magic with no wound to heal felt amazing, he had to bite his lips to stop himself moaning with joy. He slumped back when it was finished, gathering his breath before he spoke, " What was that for ? "**

**Danyl dropped a pinch of tea into two cups and poured boiling water on them before answering. " A precaution in case of lung rot, now here have some tea. The others will wake up soon, we should reach the tower by midmorning. " Danyl's eyes seemed to sparkle, but after a moment Alistair decided it was a trick of the light.**

*********

**Too much, too too much. Too much blood, too much death and too much Horror. Bad enough to come home to the Tower, ( yes home, for in truth it's the only place he associated the word with ) and find the circle broken, to know that Greagoir would invoke the right of annulment as soon as he had the permission. But how much more worse to have to go in and search for survivors. But he couldn't not do it, these people were friends and as close to family as he had, and if it meant destroying the things that had usurped their place in the world. If it meant having to destroy their maddened souls in the fade and destroy blood magic maddened magi and abominations to do so then so mote it be.**

**None of it made Danyl feel even the slightest bit better, true he had saved the circle but out of the dozens of mages he had known and studied with, laughed and cried with, to see the tower reduced to a mere dozen. It broke his heart. He sat on the edge of the broken Tevinter Highway on the Circle's island with tears streaming down his face, remembering his lost brethren. In his hand he held a white runestone, gripping it tightly. The others would not disturb him, and Irvine and Greagoir were helping Wynne gather her supplies for their journey. The waters of the lake sparkled invitingly, how easy it would be to just lean forward enough to unbalance himself and tumble down the ragged face of the Highways broken edge and break a limb or two, to fall into the lake and let his lungs fill with water…**

**A hand on his shoulder, and Alistair's voice in his ear. " You aren't planning on doing anything stupid are you ? " Danyl turned towards him and Alistair blanched at the sight of the tears running freely down his face. " It would be easy, but Grey Wardens can't do easy, can we. "**

**Alistair opened his mouth, but lost for words simply nodded and sat beside him. Danyl began fidgeting with the runestone in his hands.**

" **What's that? " Alistair asked, a note of interest in his voice.**

**Danyl looked at it, memorising the contours of the old Tevinter rune. " This was a Tevinter runestone, it was meant to attract good spirits. It belonged to enchanter Biran, she was one of the formari, the mages who make magic amulets and weapons. She always hoped to find a way to restore it's power, but she never could. She was the gentlest mage I ever knew, sweet and kind and devoted to healing. I found it in the remains of a rage Abomination. She was possessed physically and she was one of the maddened souls I had to destroy in the fade. "**

**He handed the stone to Alistair, " You asked how I felt about Templars, they are necessary, if anything the breaking of the circle proves that. So if you accept that runestone Alistair then you accept a solemn task I lay upon you. If you accept that runestone then you have to keep watch over me, at the first sign of me becoming maleficar or possessed or on the verge of succumbing to a deal with demons or learning blood magic, then you will draw your sword and strike off my head. Then burn my body to ash and let the winds scatter it. I will not become an abomination or Maleficar . Do you understand ? "**

**Alistair nodded, misery etched on his face. " I do. "**

**Danyl nodded and wiped away his tears. " Do you accept the runestone and the duty it entails ? "**

**Alistair nodded again. " I accept. Not that you'll ever face that, I mean the Darkspawn will clearly kill us first. " He flashed a wan grin at Danyl who laughed brokenly before succumbing to tears again and clutching at Alistair for comfort.**

*********

**Their camp was subdued that night, as they all dealt with the horrors of the tower in their own way. Wynne read in her tent, Leliana prayed for the dead, Morrigan was snippier and more unpleasant than usual. Sten was silent as always. And Alistair merely watched as Danyl repetitively pounded Healing poultices together. It was odd how close he felt to the young mage, closer than he had ever felt to Duncan, although even the thought felt like a betrayal to his mentor. Alistair knew he should be leading but he was much more comfortable as a follower, and Danyl's iron clad will and determination was doing a great job of getting them where they had to go. In truth though what was really occupying Alistair's mind was the image of those water droplets beading on the mages chest and the way that they tormented him in his dreams. Of course in his dreams he was free to lick them off and do any number of pleasurable things he had only heard or read of. It was in reality that he was trapped, trapped by his own fear and insecurities.**

**Surely he couldn't just walk up to Danyl and explain these feelings, it was all so confusing. He'd never even felt this way about a woman, how then was he to handle such feelings of attraction to a man ? And a mage as well, surely it could never work out between a Templar and a Mage?**

**Tired and frustrated but realising sleep was beyond him he walked to the edge of Lake Calenhad and watched the moonlight illuminate the ripples. He was lost in silent contemplation and toying with the runestone when Leliana wandered by to fill the water pail. He nodded to her and she to him.**

" **So you hide from him." **

**Alistair jolted out of his reverie to find Leliana sitting beside him, the water pail filled and at her side.**

" **Hiding, I'm not hiding, I'm thinking, wondering where we can get more cheese." **

**She smiled, " Ah you and your obsession with cheese. So you aren't hiding from Danyl because you cannot understand your feelings for him, much less act on them ? "**

**Alistair flushed bright crimson, " I don't know what you're talking about. " He spluttered**

**She grinned, " Ah my mistake, clearly as a bard I cannot read people, I apologise for insinuating anything that might make you uncomfortable. However before I take my leave of you I will point out one great truth of the Maker. The heart will want, what the heart will want. "**

**She stood up, hoisted the water pail and wandered off.**

**Alistair headed back to camp. Steeling his nerve, he approached Danyl and sat beside him.**

" **Can I have a word ? "**

**Danyl nodded, working a particularly stubborn elf root into paste for a health potion.**

" **I was wondering, well see. You know how my mother was a scullery maid, well it turns out I have a half sister, when I became a Grey Warden I checked the records and she's in Denerim and I wondered if maybe we could look her up if we're ever there. " **_**" I was also wondering if you had any feelings of a romantic nature for me, although wondering is all I can do as I'm clearly too much of a coward to even ask, oh Maker! "**_

**Danyl nodded, " Yes of course, I imagine we'll have to go to Denerim sometime soon, if only to deal with Loghain. Whilst we're there we may as well say hello. You should get some sleep, we'll be in Redcliffe tomorrow. May as well try to make our best impression on the arl.**

*********

**Redcliffe certainly lived up to it's name, the cliffs were certainly red, and made of clay by the looks of them. The group was just about to cross the bridge when Alistair pulled Danyl to the side.**

" **There's something I should tell you. " Alistair looked highly uncomfortable.**

" **You've been having a highly secretive affair with Morrigan and now you and she plan to run away to the Korcari wilds? "**

" **Yuck, but no. Didn't you ever wonder why the Arl of Redcliffe would raise a nameless bastard? "**

" **Is this where you tell us that you're really his son, or his brothers son? "**

" **Actually it's where I tell you I'm Maric's bastard. "**

**Danyl's jaw dropped, even as his thoughts whirled. **_**" No point in fancying him now, your only travelling with the rightful heir to the Ferelden throne!**_**"**

**He shook his head. " Okay so correct me if I'm wrong or missing something here but if you're the illegitimate child of King Maric then that makes you the heir. This would have been nice to know before. "**

**Alistair grimaced, " Well sort of, see as you point out I'm illegitimate so happily Arl Eamon will probably inherit the throne. "**

**Danyl rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. " Let's just go see the Arl and worry about this later.**

*********

**Of course it wasn't that easy. Redcliffe was being attacked nightly by the walking dead, Bann Teagan the Arl's brother needed help and things had to be done, a missing child to find, a recalcitrant blacksmith to mollify, troop morale to bolster and persuading a dwarven veteran to help with the fight, then the long night repelling the undead. Then a mad dash through a secret passage and here you stand face to face with Jowan. Friend, Traitor, Bloodmage, Maleficar.**

" **So you're the apostate. "**

" **Yes. " Jowan was subdued under Danyl and Wynne's scrutiny.**

" **Poisoning, honestly Jowan, what possessed you to get involved in this? "**

" **Teyrn Loghain's men promised me that if I did this, he would call off the Templars, I could get out of Ferelden and start over. Then the Arlessa had me teach her son how to control his magic."**

**Danyl glanced at Wynne, " That explains a lot, the boy's possessed and the demons raising the dead as playthings."**

**Morrigan looked Jowan over, " He would be useful, we should release him. None of us are bloodmages and it may take the Maleficars arts to undo this."**

**Danyl began to pace, Jowan had been his friend, he thought he knew him, Morrigan was right though, neither he nor Wynne knew anything of blood magic. It made sense to have Jowan with them even if only on a leash. Alistair looked at him quizzically.**

" **Are you going to release him? A bloodmage ? "**

" **Morrigan's right though, Wynne and I know nothing about blood magic, Jowan may be useful, if we don't release him then the only option is to kill the Arl's son before the possessing demon becomes an abomination. I don't want to kill a child if I can avoid it. Do you ? "**

" **No, I don't."**

" **Keep an eye on him then. "**

**Danyl turned to Jowan, " I'm going to let you out, don't get in our way. Help if you can, but I want your word that you won't try to escape. You helped cause this, you'll help fix it. Don't try anything either, Alistair is a Templar and can counter anything you pull. "**

**They headed onwards, finally reaching the main hall and confronting Connor, the boy ran off leaving the group to decide what to do, which would have been a lot easier if Isolde hadn't begun screeching at Jowan like a demented fishwife.**

" **ENOUGH!, This isn't helping anyone, yes Jowan is a Maleficar, yes he poisoned your husband under Teyrn Loghains orders, but you broke the laws of the Land, The Circle and the Chantry to let your son keep his lands. You are both at fault and by the Maker you will shut up and let me think so that we don't have to go and kill an innocent child caught in this damn web! "**

**The room fell deathly silent and Danyl continued. " Your son is possessed but not yet an Abomination, if Jowan could send us into the Fade then we could kill the possessing demon and the boy will be fine. "**

**Jowan spoke up, hesitant but with growing certainty. " I could send one mage into the fade but without Lyrium I'd have to use blood magic. It'd kill whoever we bled. It's the only way we have. "**

**Danyl looked at Alistair, his face a picture of misery. " No, no one dies for this. The Circle owes me a favour, if you can give me a fast horse I can get them to come with Lyrium and aid. "**

**Bann Teagan nodded and Isolde sagged with gratitude. Danyl turned to Jowan, " You, Wynne and Morrigan will stay here and nullify any spells Connor casts, Alistair, you help them, use your Templar skills to keep Connor contained. I'll be as quick as I can.**

*********

**The journey to the tower and back was nightmarish, Danyl pushed the horse to its limits, constantly feeding healing energies into it to maintain speed. Convincing the first enchanter was easy but the journey back to the castle seemed to take forever, even though they arrived the next day.**

**Danyl would allow no one else to enter the fade, hunting the demon took much of his energies, and resisting it's temptations took even more. Finally one last bolt of lightning finished the damn thing off and he collapsed, crossing back into reality from the fade, only to fall into deep dark dreamless oblivion.**

*********

**He awoke in a guest room, with Alistair maintaining a vigil beside him. The Templars face lit up as he awoke. " You're alive, thank the Maker. Wynne wasn't sure you'd make it. You never told me that going into the fade too much would suck the life from you. "**

" **We don't talk about it, mostly because no one consciously crosses over that often, not if they can avoid it." Danyl rasped. Alistair winced and got up, bringing a tray of food and drink over, he sat it on Danyl's lap and was about to resume his seat when Danyl pointed to the bed. " That chair has to be uncomfortable. Besides I have something for you." He reached for his robe and pulled out a little amulet of Andraste, wordlessly he passed it to Alistair.**

" **This, this is my mothers amulet, where did you find it? "**

" **When we were fighting our way up from the cellar, I found it in the Arl's study. I figured it was yours."**

" **But it's been fixed."**

" **Maybe the Arl was going to give it to you. "**

" **He could have had it when he visited the Chantry and I would never see him. I've been such a fool."**

" **No one's perfect. "**

" **Yeah. I don't mean to rush you but Teagan and Isolde would like to see you when you've eaten."**

**Danyl sighed, " Yes I suppose so, the blight waits for no one. "**

*********

**And so began the hunt for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Arl Eamon's best chance for recovery. The group set out for Denerim, albeit at a slower pace than normal. Wynne being the groups most skilled healer decreed that Danyl should take it easy, and finally had to resort to pulling rank on him to get him to agree.**

**Alistair kept a careful watch on Danyl, to come so close to losing him once had scared him, yet he still couldn't find the words to tell Danyl how he felt. For his part Danyl stayed quiet, trying to put his feelings for Alistair out of his mind, nothing could ever happen between a prince and a mage. And so he remained quiet as he regained his strength.**

**They were a day from Denerim and in camp when Alistair plonked down beside him with a skin of wine.**

" **You look like you could do with a drink, and I think I owe you an apology. " He passed the skin to Danyl who took a measured draught.**

" **I should have told you who my father was, it's just that as soon as people find out they treat me differently, they either turn into toadies or distance themselves. Besides it's not as if Maric was keen on anyone knowing, but I still should have told you, instead of being glad that you didn't know."**

**Danyl passed him the skin, " You were glad I didn't know? " Try as he might, he couldn't help a slightly hurt note from entering his voice.**

"**Not like that. " Winced Alistair before taking a hefty draught. " I liked being normal for you, just being another person, not weighted down with bloody expectations. I'm sorry, I just don't want this to come between us, and you've been a little distant lately. "**

**Danyl took the skin and nodded, " Well maybe a little, I was just trying to figure out how to deal with it. Sod it, you're still the same man I met at Ostagar, things don't have to change. " He passed the skin back to Alistair and used his staff to hook his pack out from his tent. He pulled out a small Stone Dragon statue. " I found this in Redcliffe, I thought it'd look nice with your Mabari."**

**Alistair grinned, " Thank you, that's really generous of you. I don't know what to say."**

" **You already said thank you, so why say anything else? " Alistair nodded and the two of them spent the rest of the night in companionable silence.**

*********

**Denerim, Crown jewel of Ferelden was quite a bit dirtier and shabby than Danyl had imagined, obviously growing up in a Tevinter built tower had influenced his aesthetic inclinations. The group found Brother Genitivi's home easily enough and survived the assault of a strange apostate mage who seemed determined to stop them locating Brother Genitivi. The next stop on their journey was to be Haven, an isolated village in the Frostback mountains far to the south of the entrance to Orzammar. It would be a long trek back so Danyl allowed the group to disperse in order to resupply .**

**It was after exiting Wades Armour Emporium that Alistair halted, the house next door was his sisters. Would that it had been an idyllic family meeting, but Goldana turned out to be a nasty petulant money grubbing shrew and it almost broke Danyl's heart to see the look of pain on Alistair's face when they left. He physically dragged the Templar to the Gnawed Noble and bought two tankards of fine Amaranthine stout before guiding him to seats in the corner.**

**Alistair drank his stout in one mammoth draught and when he was finished Danyl slid his across the table towards his friend. " Well that wasn't at all what I was expecting, she wanted nothing to do with me, save my gold. "**

**Danyl signalled the barkeep for two more tankards, " That woman is a heartless nagging shrew who is completely unworthy of having you as a brother. " He paid the barman and took a sip of his ale. " Forget her Alistair, you have people who care for you and have feelings for you. I care for you."**

**Alistair sighed, " I don't know what I did to deserve you, you watch over me in battle, you teach me how to make health poultices, you saved Connor and Isolde when it would have been much easier to kill either one of them. You went into the fade yourself to destroy that demon, even though it could have sucked the life out of you. I'm lucky to have you as my friend. "**

**Danyl looked at him, he just couldn't take it anymore, his heart was swelling to bursting point with all of his feelings and he had to let them out. " I need to tell you something Alistair. I can't keep quiet any more. I have feelings for you, strong feelings and I need to know how you feel about me. Because I could be a companion, or just a friend for the rest of my life, and I'd be happy, at least I'd get to spend time with you as we fought the Blight. But I would be lying if I didn't want so much more. It's confusing and maddening and I'm going insane not telling you how I feel. So I need to know, how exactly you see me, if we're just friends, or if there's room for anything more. You don't have to answer straight away, you can take your time, but I have to know Alistair before it tears me apart."**

**Alistair sat motionless across from him, as still as if he'd been hit with a paralysis glyph. **_**" He likes me too, but what do I say, how do I do this? Oh Maker why is there no rulebook for this? " **_**He realised he'd gone too long without speaking and cleared his throat. " Danyl, I , I like you too. But this is all so, big. No one tells you how to react to this. I really like you, in ways I've never even felt with a woman, and you know how that goes. Sometimes the sheer intensity of my feelings makes me want to scream and just go running out of camp like a madman, away from it all. But I could never leave you."**

**He looked down at the floor, " I don't even know where we go from here, I'm completely lost." He looked across to Danyl who nodded, " We head to Haven, and along the way we see what we see." Alistair let out a sigh of relief. " Good, I don't think we should rush things. I mean, well you know."**

**Danyl nodded, " Yes I know. " **_**" Sex, oh dear Maker, we're going to have to figure out sex! "**_

*********

**They hadn't even made it outside of Denerim when the assassins struck. Now they may have been competent assassins, perhaps even deadly ,but frankly no assassin is so good that having three mages unleash Blizzard, Inferno and Tempest spells simultaneously doesn't just cost you your composure but also kills you stone dead, well aside from one of the assassins. His name was Zevran and he was an elf. And within five minutes he had propositioned Alistair in front of the entire group.**

**Something Danyl had never realised about elves was that their ears were unnaturally sensitive so when he dragged Zevran away from the group to have a discreet word with him, the last thing he had expected was for the Elf to shudder in ecstasy and ask for more.**

" **Leave him alone. "**

" **Fiddle with my ears again oh great one and I'll do anything you ask. "**

" **Why did I end up with an oversexed elf assassin ? "**

" **Because you are too honourable to kill me and you accept my word. "**

" **Alistair is out of bounds, understand? "**

" **I take your meaning, of course should you ever need any advice on technique.…."**

**Danyl glared at Zevran, " Ok can someone please explain to me just when exactly I metamorphosed into a bloody book so that everyone can read how I feel about Alistair, does everyone know, did everyone know but us? " He hissed, only to hear a chorus of yeses from the group behind him and to see poor Alistair blushing scarlet.**

**Throwing his hands up in frustration he stormed off along the road, hoping for some Darkspawn to flash-fry.**

*********

**Camp was a rather interesting affair that night, true to his word Zevran had refrained from propositioning Alistair but had spent the night propositioning the others. Danyl smiled as he remembered the way that Morrigan had sent the cocky elf running with a few snide remarks. Wynne had been slightly taken aback and Leliana had demurred politely but insistently. The fact that she had been honing a dagger at the time had driven home her point. As for when he had propositioned Sten, well even Danyl had never felt the atmosphere grow so cold so quickly and he could call Blizzards.**

**Alistair was sat beside him with a wineskin as he tried to instruct him in the preparation of lyrium potions, the Templars mind however was on other matters. " He honestly offered advice on techniques ? "**

**Danyl sighed and began packing away his potions and ingredients. " Yes he did, apparently at some point in time we became completely transparent, so much so that even Sten knew we had feelings for each other."**

" **So what exactly are we going to do about it? " Asked Alistair, his voice a mixture of uncertainty, eagerness and lust. Danyl rolled his eyes, " I think the nights are getting colder Alistair, and as I am but a frail mage, I could catch a chill easily, perhaps you would be so kind as to move your bedroll into my tent until the weather warms up, that we may share our body heat. " He paused momentarily between body and heat, waggling his eyebrows to illustrate the point.**

**Alistair choked on his wine, before nodding and heading to his tent for his bedroll.**

*********

**The camp was dark and quiet, the campfire long since burned down to embers as Alistair and Danyl slowly stripped each other in the warm womb that their tent had become. Alistair marvelled at the lean economy of Danyl's naked body, it's smooth almost hairless skin, so different from his own. Working by touch alone his hands roamed over the mages body, familiarising themselves with the contours of his body even as Danyl's hands, hands that had so often laid spells of healing or administered healing poultices, slid across his skin.**

**Danyl was the first to find Alistair's lips, soft soft lips amidst his stubble. Soft and pliant, with a faint hint of spice under the tang of the Highever wine they had been drinking. Alistair was hesitant to respond to the kiss but gradually overcame his hesitation and ferociously attacked Danyl's lips, running his tongue across the mage's lips to entreat entrance to his mouth. Danyl surrendered willingly, more than eager to let his lover dominate him, more than eager to bend to his desires. Hands buried in Alistair's hair as he was crushed to his chest, Danyl revelled in the sensation.**

**They broke the kiss to come up for air and Danyl seized the opportunity for a renewed assault on Alistair's lips, slow lingering kisses that matched the lingering caresses across Alistair's skin. Finally reaching the warriors proud and throbbing member he palmed it, feeling the strong beating pulse against his palm, even as Alistair shuddered at the contact. A preverbal hiss escaped his lips as Danyl's long nimble fingers wrapped around his hard length and began to stroke him with a firm grip.**

**Alistair's hands shot out to grip their bedrolls, the veins in his arms standing out under Danyl's gently insistent ministrations, like nothing he had ever experienced before, head thrown back he grunted coarsely, desperately trying to keep the noise down so not to waken the camp. Almost as if he sensed this, Danyl claimed his lips as he intensified his assault on Alistair's flesh, Alistair could feel himself approaching that shining shimmering moment of release and tried to hold back, tried desperately to make it last, but failed and howled his orgasm into his lovers mouth.**

**Danyl's lips remained on his until the final throes of his shaking juddering orgasm were done and Alistair turned his attention to his lover, tracing his way across the mages body by touch, fingers lightly tracing their way from shoulders down to firm lean buttocks before working around to Danyl's twitching member, not so thick as his own but longer, Alistair's hesitation was soon replaced by a playful curiosity. The differences between him and his lover only served to make his eager explorations that much more fun for him. Silken smooth and with much less hair, lean and economical rather than encumbered by muscle, and with a taste as of tart sweet berries. His kisses and ministrations to Danyl soon had the mage reduced to a groaning, bucking, preverbal fiend in the throes of the fiercest orgasm Alistair had seen, admittedly he was lacking in experience but it was inspiring.**

**When Danyl had gathered his wits and they had decamped to the bedroll without the wet patch, they kissed until sleep claimed them both.**

**Alistair awoke next morning filled with a sense of satisfaction and joy, the camp was still asleep and as he peeked out of the tent he realised the others were still asleep. He grinned as Danyl pulled him back into the tent for a kiss. He had been hoping for more than just a kiss but Danyl pushed a finger against his lips. " We better clean up, the bedroll needs washing and so do we. " Alistair looked at his love and realised he was right, the residue of their release had dried upon them in the night. Gathering the bedroll between them and some clothes, the two lovers headed to the stream by the camp. Tending to the bedroll took first priority, after all they'd need it again later, wouldn't they? Tending to each other was much more fun, as they were very very thorough. So thorough that neither of them noticed Zevran until he applauded them when they were emerging from the stream, naked and cold.**

" **Ah such enthusiasm, it more than makes up for your amateurish technique. Still you will learn, and perhaps this will aid you ? " So saying he tossed the lovers a quick salute and dropped a book at their feet, before scampering off, leaving naught but a wicked chuckle behind him.**

**Danyl ignored the book as he dressed Alistair and his love returned the favour. It was only after they were done, and he pulled away from the lingering pre breakfast kiss that he picked up the book. **_**The pleasures of the flesh by Magister Shaw. **_**Pocketing it, he headed to breakfast.**

*********

**Over the next few days the book remained neglected and unread whilst the group journeyed westward towards Haven by day and he and Alistair mapped each others bodies by night. Alistair seemed particularly fond of the flame like tattoo upon Danyl's cheeks. It was faint but intriguing and he would often trace it's outline with his fingers.**

" **I love your tattoo, it's eminently touchable."**

" **Just my tattoo? Because I feel that way about every inch of your body. "**

" **You know what I meant."**

" **I'm just teasing you, love."**

" **Say that again."**

" **I love you. "**

" **Even if I got a tattoo ? "**

" **You'd have to ask Zevran, only elves can do the blood writing justice. Varlathen did mine to commemorate my rite of dominance. "**

" **I've never heard of that. "**

" **It's a ritual you do to find out which element you can call easiest, mine was fire so Varlathen gave me an old Dalish fire symbol. But as I was saying it takes an elf to do blood writing properly."**

" **I wonder if he'd do it. " Mused Alistair.**

**Danyl snorted, " I wouldn't wonder about that, I'd wonder what he'd ask for in return. Still if your set on it then I'll say one thing, don't go for a facial tattoo. They're twice as painful. Zevran will tell you the rest."**

*********

**There was a violent storm the next day, and rather than risk travelling in it, the group gathered all their tents into a snug grouping, with a rock face on one side and Bodahn's cart sheltering them on the other. Morrigan who was against touching at the best of times, cursed vociferously, blurred into a wolf and ran off for some solitude. Danyl decided to start reading that book Zevran had tossed them. Not that it was actually a book he realised, more of an instruction manual for advanced sexual techniques. He was trying to figure some of them out when Leliana brought him some lunch.**

" **Good book ? "**

" **It's certainly interesting. "**

" **Oh my, you do know that book is banned by the Chantry ? "**

" **Really ? "**

" **Oh yes, they say it is highly improper and teaches unnecessary skills. "**

" **And what does Leliana say ? "**

" **Leliana says page 67 should be tried by everyone at some point in their life. " With a wicked throaty chuckle she headed back to her own tent.**

**Meanwhile Alistair was trying to figure out a way to ask Zevran if he would tattoo him. Zevran for his part was lounging in his tent with the flap open, reading who knows what, apparently oblivious to the odd raindrop that dripped onto him.**

" **You do know that if you keep staring like that then people will wonder if you and Danyl have fought." Drawled the elf.**

" **We haven't, fought that is. I was wondering how to ask you something." Admitted Alistair.**

" **Oh, this should be good." The elf marked his page and rolled over. " Yes ? "**

" **I was wondering if you would tattoo me, Danyl says that only an elf can do it properly. "**

" **Ah, but what he did not tell you is that a bond of trust is required, that it is a very intimate occasion for both parties. While it is true that you have saved my life more than once in the heat of battle, you do not trust me enough for the blood writing to be true."**

" **Zevran, you are an assassin who is amazingly good with poisons, and I'm asking whether you'll poke me with ink coated needles for a few hours. If that isn't trust then what is? "**

" **You have a point. Very well, but there is the matter of payment. "**

" **What did you have in mind ? "**

" **A kiss from you and Danyl. Do not answer straight away, for you can make no promises without asking him. Think on it, and let me know by moonrise."**

**Alistair flushed and mumbled something incoherent before retreating to Danyl's tent. Danyl looked at him and smiled. " Hey love."**

" **I talked with Zevran, you were right, he does have a price."**

" **I'm not even sure I should ask. " **

" **A kiss from each of us, and I'm pretty sure he means a good one. " Alistair looked slightly panicked.**

" **Why so worried, that's not so bad. Traditionally he can name his price, and it could have been worse. "**

" **You'd do that for me ? "**

" **Alistair, I would walk bare-ass naked into Fort Drakon's mabari quarters covered in bacon for you. Kissing Zevran so he'll tattoo you isn't so bad. "**

" **Covered in Bacon ? "**

" **Forget I said that."**

" **Well I don't have to tell him till moonrise. "**

" **Ah, excellent, then we can try page 67. "**

" **What ? "**

" **Read it. "**

" **That's pleasurable ? "**

" **Well Leliana told me everyone should try it once. "**

" **I'll never be able to look her in the face again."**

" **Especially as you don't know whether she did b or c. "**

" **Ah I didn't need to know that! "**

" **So shall we ? "**

" **You know I can't say no to you. " Grinned Alistair as he laced the Tent flaps together.**

*********

**Moonrise and the storm had abated. The moon was high in the sky shedding it's radiant silver light, almost as a benediction to anyone who happened to be awake at this point in the night. The camp was silent, the fire banked for the night. Alistair and Danyl were sitting beside the fire waiting for Zevran to emerge from his tent. The elf emerged from his tent with a small leather satchel in his hands. With stately measure he crossed over to the mage and the templar and knelt before them.**

" **You are sure Alistair ? Sure that you trust me to apply the blood writing, to mark your flesh? That there is trust and respect enough between us to allow this ? " Asked the elf, all traces of his usual sardonic nature and flippancy set aside.**

" **Yes. " Alistair's voice was subdued, lacking it's normal cheer. His face was solemn in the moonlight.**

**Zevran nodded in approval, " You both agree to the price demanded, a kiss from each of you, given freely? "**

**Danyl nodded as did Alistair. " Good, then we have a compact, payment to be received upon completion and the fade take any who break it. "**

**Danyl nodded, " So mote it be. ", He nudged Alistair, " So mote it be. "**

**Zevran began to open his satchel and withdraw his implements, the priming salve to maximise the absorption of the ink, the needles floating in a vial of refined alcohol, the various inks and the soothing salve to ease the flesh and accelerate the healing. Finally he took out the Sigil Scroll.**

" **These are the sigils of the Dalish, as old as Arlathan itself. Much time and effort is taken to ensure that each scroll is as accurate as possible. This is a solemn rite amongst all of Elkvenkind, it demands respect. There will be pain, but it must be borne in silence or it ends immediately. If you cannot bear the pain, then you are not ready. Choose your marking and think well on where it will be placed. The mark of a warrior is acceptable in public, as is the mark of your chosen god. The mark of your lover should remain unseen, for only their eyes to gaze upon."**

**Alistair cocked his head to the side, " What would that mark be? "**

" **The mark that your lover wears, however Danyl would be required to take a mark of your choosing in the same position. It is rarely done outside of marriage. "**

**Alistair thought about it before turning to Danyl, if I did ask for your mark, would you take mine? "**

**Danyl nodded, " You'd take two marks tonight, the one I wear and one of your own immediately beside it to signify we were bonded, and I would take your mark wherever you chose to wear both of ours."**

**Alistair thought about it, before nodding. " I take your mark on my lower back on the left hand side, my mark shall be the mark of a warrior on the right hand side. "**

**Danyl smiled, " I will wear it with pride till the day I die. Name your price. "**

**Alistair started, " What? "**

**Zevran looked at him, " By choosing to wear both marks you initiated a second compact, it cannot be undone, my price is to watch you couple at a time of my choosing."**

**Danyl nodded, it could have been worse. " Done and the fade take he who breaks it. "**

" **So mote it be. " Muttered the elf.**

**It was a long night, although Alistair would always remember it being oddly peaceful as he lay on the ground with his shirt off as Zevran kneaded the priming salve into his flesh, the ink burned but it was nothing he couldn't handle, especially with Danyl sitting to one side holding his hand. After a while the pricking of the needles ceased to hurt at all and only became one more sensation, akin to the warmth of Danyl's hand and the soft touch of the wind on his skin. Finally it was finished and Zevran's skilled hands kneaded his hot flesh with the soothing salve. It burned momentarily and then melted into his flesh as soothing and cool as a health poultice. He was fuzzy headed and in a deliriously pleasant mood when he felt a pair of lips on his own. It didn't feel like Danyl but they were so soft and pliant that he gave it little thought until his eyes fluttered open and he saw Zevran pulling away from him. Unsteady on his feet he gripped the elf and nodded. " Thank you. "**

**Zevran chuckled, " I forget how you humans react sometimes. Do not cover your marks for the night and in the morning Danyl will use the salve one more time. Now if you plan to watch your love accept your mark then bring wine, for there is a chill in the air and much to be done. "**

**Danyl looked at the elf speculatively, " If I was a suspicious man I would say you overdid the tavinda root in your soothing salve, if I was suspicious, but I'm not. Because I know that trust is integral to the rite of blood marking and no elf would do that. "**

**Zevran at least had the decency to look ashamed, " You know it's rather hard to judge the potency of dried tavinda, perhaps I erred a little. I mean no harm. "**

**Danyl chuckled, " I shouldn't be surprised, it's in your nature my friend. " He stripped off his robe and lay down. "Whenever your ready Zevran. "**

**So it was that Danyl took on Alistair's mark whilst his love sat drinking wine and offering silent support, and at the end after the salve went on maybe Zevran was a little less devious and lip grabby.**

*********

**Alistair itched for the next few days and was a complete bear, not even the joys of page 67 could quite soothe his irritation. Danyl paid the itch no mind, focussing on the journey to Haven and exploring his Darkspawn sense as he called it.**

" **It's funny, I can almost sense individual Darkspawn in the wilds. There's just too much movement to narrow in on one of them. But it's this close. " He held up a thumb and forefinger to illustrate his point. Alistair nodded at him, " Some wardens can focus to that extent, I've never really got the hang of it, I'm just glad that I can sense them with enough time to get my sword out. It's probably because you're a mage, all the wardens I knew who could do it, were quick thinkers."**

" **Maybe, and get your hand out of your armour Alistair, I told you if you scratch the marks and damage them then you have to go through it again. They have to heal naturally now. Besides do you honestly want to see what Zevran asks for if you need them redone? "**

**Alistair groaned in reply, " We still have to couple for him, whatever that means. " Danyl handed him the book, " Page 94, variant a. Or page 95, depending which you'd think would be more fun. Oh and don't forget to read the footnotes. "**

**He wandered ahead only to hear a startled Alistair, " Huh? " **

*********

**Haven turned out to be a small miserable village filled with deranged cultists practicing some form of blood sacrifice under the supervision of a Revered Brother. Danyl was pretty sure that Alistair's assertion that the Grand Cleric's head would explode would prove accurate if she ever came to Haven. Not that there was much left after they had to fight their way through the village. The sheer scale of the bloodshed sickened Danyl but they could not be sidelined.**

**Finding Brother Genitivi and fighting through the ruined temple took a lot out of them all and it was only after defeating the mad cultist Kolgrim that the group could rest. Morrigan in particular was not a happy bunny, being ambushed by Drakes had definitely pissed her off. The gauntlet of trials that awaited them after a nerve wracking dash across open terrain under the eyes of a High Dragon was thankfully more of an intellectual ordeal as Danyl didn't think he could draw enough mana to light a fart, far less battle anyone.**

**All that faded into insignificance as they stood naked before the urn of Sacred Ashes. There was an air of sanctity about it, Danyl almost felt guilty for taking a pinch of ash to heal the Arl of Redcliffe, but it had to be done. Offering a silent prayer of apology to Andraste he deposited a pinch of the ashes into a small pouch.**

**The return journey to Haven was much less of an exertion and Redcliffe was only two days away.**

*********

**The Arl was healed, Alistair had a new shield to play with and the next step on their journey was Orzammar, legendary stronghold of the Dwarves. Alistair was conspicuously absent from Danyl's tent for the first two days out of Redcliffe and it saddened him as he realised that he would never be able to publicly claim his lover. He supposed he had always known that, but actually having it driven home this way… It was a rude awakening.**

**On the third night Alistair entered blushing and flustered, " I need to talk."**

**Danyl nodded, " I thought this would be coming, best to give me it all at once, if you're going to end it then be quick."**

**A wave of incomprehension crossed Alistair's face, " End it?, you think I want to end it ? "**

" **You haven't been with me in two nights, I thought you had just figured out that no one will accept us and decided to break things off. "**

**Alistair blanched and stumbled , sitting before he fell. " Oh Maker, I never thought it would look like that, no wonder Wynne was glaring at me. I wasn't intentionally avoiding you, I was just trying to think of the right words and they just wouldn't come."**

**He shook his head, " I couldn't find the right words, the proper ones, so normal ones will just have to do. You drive me crazy, when I'm around you I can't think straight, I have never felt this way for anyone ever in my life and I give thanks to the Maker every morning that someone like you could ever love someone like me. Here. "**

**He handed over a rose, deep red and marvellously scented. The fact that it lived and thrived was a minor miracle in the chill weather.**

" **I remember finding it in Lothering, it was the only thing growing in a patch of Blighted earth, and I thought that it was amazing that in all that blight, there was even one rose. It's never withered, it's scent has never faded. I realised the other night that it was like you, you've come through all that the blight can throw at us and your scent has never faded, nor have you withered under the storm. You are my rose and you should have it, as a token of my love for you. "**

**That night page 94 variant a and page 95 both got a test run.**

*********

**The chill of the Frostback mountains seemed to linger in the blood, even in the hot humid depths of Orzammar. And damn it if they didn't have yet another task to accomplish to gain their armies. Danyl was grouchy and irritable and Alistair winced continually as they moved through Orzammar on Lord Harrowmont's business to elevate him to the throne. It wasn't until they had to leave the city and head into the Deep Roads that Danyl figured it out, the Darkspawn presence in the Deep Roads was a continual aggravation to his Dark sense. By the time they had cleared the last of the Darkspawn from Ortan Thaig his head was reeling and his nose was bleeding.**

" **You need to rest." It had to be bad if Morrigan was worried, she sent Wynne over to try and heal him. " This is no ordinary malaise, Danyl, you must try to conserve your resources, the Darkspawn and the presence of so much lyrium is beginning to tear you apart. Stay in the rear and Morrigan and I will try to take the pressure off you. "**

" **The quicker this is done, the better, lets move. " Danyl forged on, leaning heavily on his staff. Tuning out the pain in his head as best he could. Sten held him in combat, steadying him as he cast his spells of destruction upon the endless hordes of Darkspawn. Destroying the brood mother near the resting place of the Anvil of the void helped a little but by the time they had defeated the insane paragon Branka and received the Paragons Crown from Caridin he was barely conscious.**

**There was the impression of speed, someone running, someone crying and then blessed darkness overcame him.**

**The cruel cruel light dragged him back with barbed claws, he was in Alistair's arms, with Wynne and Morrigan on either side of him channelling healing energies into his depleted frame. Oghren, Sten and Leliana were maintaining a perimeter. He coughed and tasted his own blood. Waving Wynne and Morrigan away he reached for his staff, only to find Alistair holding him back.**

" **Wynne doesn't think we should move you yet, I thought I'd lost you. " Alistair was chalk white with tears streaming down his face. Danyl shook his head, " We have to get out, lyrium vapours will start to affect the others, safer in Orzammar." He rasped, the taste of blood lingering and burning fire in his throat.**

**Alistair bit his lip, weighing the options before he grudgingly nodded. " Okay but Sten's carrying you, you don't cast, you just lie back and enjoy the ride."**

" **Don't I always ? "**

" **Save your strength. And no dumb jokes, that's my job. "**

**Danyl knew when he was beaten.**

*********

**Establishing Harrowmont as King wasn't such an easy prospect as it had seemed, Prince Bhelen's followers staged a revolt in the Assembly Chambers necessitating violence. So it was that a bloodstained Danyl stood before the King of Orzammar to receive a formal pledge of assistance. If any of the Deshyr noticed that the Grey Warden was pale and wan none of them mentioned it. The group spent the next two days at Tapsters tavern allowing Danyl to build up his strength before leaving Orzammar.**

**Predictably it was Wynne who broached the subject whilst they were far behind the others. " You aren't getting any better are you ? "**

" **Not really, although it was nice of you to phrase it as a question. "**

" **I wish I could give you the spirit that animates me, you have so much to do. "**

" **No wishes Wynne, you start with a wish and begin to think that maybe you could bargain with a fade demon, that maybe you'll cheat them and just gain the power without becoming an abomination. It has never worked and it will never work."**

**Wynne smiled approvingly, " If will and determination were life you would never die."**

**Danyl grimaced, " But they aren't, and I will, I've been having visions."**

**All of the colour left Wynne's face, " You are sure ? "**

" **Yes."**

" **How long do you have ?"**

" **Just enough time to do what must be done, and to end the blight."**

" **I am sorry. "**

" _**Not half as sorry as I am. "**_

_******* **_

**Now all that remained was securing the assistance of the Elves. The journey to Brecillian forest was pleasant with the warmer weather and without Lyrium to aggravate him Danyl managed to fool all but Wynne about his condition. His nights were spent in sessions of long languid sex with Alistair and his days with travel.**

**They were a day from the forests edge when Alistair proved he wasn't as dumb as he looked. " What are you up to with Sandal ? "**

" **It's a surprise, don't be nosy. Besides it isn't finished yet."**

" **Ooh magic stuff! "**

" **I'm not telling you, it wouldn't be a surprise if I did. Now c'mere and kiss me."**

" **Your wish is my command.**

**That night in camp he was approached by Zevran.**

" **Time to call in your marker? "**

" **Time to talk honestly between friends. I know. "**

" **Let me guess you once met a mage who knew you were his death ? "**

" **Indeed."**

" **No one is to know, especially not Alistair, Wynne knows but that's about it."**

" **I can forfeit my marker."**

" **Why, you earned it, no call it in when your ready. There's time."**

" **There is. "**

" **As you say. "**

*********

**Brecillian forest was an eye opener to Danyl in many ways, he had respected the Dalish all of his life and to see one such as Zathrian hanging on to hatred for so long, not to mention all of the lives he had ruined by creating the curse of the werewolf. Oh it hurt, almost as much as keeper Lanaya telling him of his parents deaths of plague a year past.**

**Fighting revenants and Maleficar and unearthing the fabled Juggernaut armour made up for it. Knowing that he was leaving the land a little cleaner was a great comfort. As was ending the curse.**

**And on their final night in the forest Zevran called in his marker. Alistair and Danyl met in a secluded forest grove and with the moon shining down upon them they coupled like it was the first time. It was one of the most perfect moments of Danyl's life. Zevran watched from the shadows, and if there was a tear or two in his eyes, well who would know. Except Danyl and Zevran himself.**

*********

**And now Redcliffe beckoned once more, to gather their forces and call a landsmeet. Back to the Arl, only to return to Denerim and face down Loghain. And now things sped up, to such a point that they hardly seemed real, rescuing the Queen, escaping fort Drakon and now preparing. The captive nobles had been freed, their support pledged, and now came the hardest part of all. Preparing Alistair.**

**Somehow he had managed to sneak into the larder and obtain some cheese whilst the cook wasn't looking, Danyl had to admire his lovers courage. Arl Eamon's cook had the temperament of an ogre and the looks to match.**

" **Hey, there you are, cheddar ? "**

" **No we need to talk, somewhere quiet. "**

" **Now do you mean talk talk or taallk. " He drew the last word out with a lascivious little hip tilt.**

" **Talk talk for now, later, we'll see.".**

" **Okay, my room should be quiet."**

**They decamped to Alistair's room and Danyl sat on one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever crafted whilst Alistair took the bed.**

" **Did the Chantry ever tell you about mages and visions? "**

" **Not a jot."**

" **Well, in times of great stress it's sometimes possible for a mage to see visions of the future, the more often they occur the more likely they are to pass, and if you have enough of them you can work back to find out how to make them come true."**

" **It's a good one then ? "**

" **A great one, the grey wardens will grow in Ferelden under the leadership of the greatest King since Calenhad himself, the Darkspawn will be seriously reduced, the dwarves will reclaim six Thaigs with human aid and a free elven people will live in the Korcari wilds. "**

" **It sounds good, but how sure are you of it ? "**

" **As sure as I'm sitting in this room with you. "**

" **So what's the catch ? "**

" **There are two things you have to do, that must be done, or the future is sent down a path where the Darkspawn rule eternally and the Grey Wardens are dead. Firstly you can not be the one to kill Loghain at the landsmeet, he will die, but it can't be by your hand. Second, you have to marry Anora "**

" **Now would be a good time to tell me your joking. " Frowned Alistair.**

**Danyl shook his head wearily, " I'm deadly serious, the nobles will not accept Anora as Queen as long as you live, and the people would kill all of the nobles if anything happened to Anora. But if you marry her and take the Throne then the nobles are happy and the people are happy. Then we can end the Blight, you can rule and gorge yourself on cheese and I can have a very long nap. "**

**Alistair looked dubious, " But what about you ? I don't want to lose you, and if I marry Anora won't I have to give you up ? "**

" **Officially, but as soon as you sire an heir or two you can come hunt Darkspawn with me. I don't want to lose you either but if it saves the country I can forsake your bed for six months. "**

**Alistair's eyebrows raised, " An heir in six months? "**

" **I see what I see. Now I should go ask Anora if she'll have you. "**

" **Aww what, no taaalllking? "**

" **Not tonight, you need to rest before the landsmeet. Night love. "**

" **Night. "**

**Zevran emerged from the shadows. " He won't question you ? "**

" **No, especially since I didn't lie to him. "**

" **So you won't die ? "**

" **Of course I will, I just didn't tell him I'd be napping in a sarcophagus in Weisshaupt for eternity."**

" **So he'll have heirs ? "**

**Danyl nodded, " A son and three daughters, the Theirin bloodline will thrive. "**

**Zevran sighed, " I don't know how you stand it."**

" **One of the First Enchanters a century ago, said that those who got the visions got to shape them as compensation, so I'll shape him a great one. I love him too much to do any less.**

*********

**And despite an ambush by Zevran's mentor Taliesin and the best efforts of Ser Cauthrien, Alistair attended the Landsmeet, Loghain was killed in an honour duel with Sten, and Alistair and Anora claimed the throne. Afterwards Alistair and Danyl led the others to Redcliffe to pick up the Arl and his troops.**

**After mowing down Darkspawn and meeting with the Arl, Riordan told Alistair and Danyl the truth of how to kill an Archdemon. And as he knew he would, Danyl found Morrigan in his room. She was about to speak when he raised a hand and shook his head.**

" **Lie with me and conceive a child, the child will bear the taint and absorb the Archdemon's soul, to be born a human child with the soul of an old god. And I shall take this child and raise it. And when my looks fade at the age of fifty I will envy my daughter and use Flemeth's magick's to possess her body, though I will hate myself for years and finally become as insane as my mother. But with the power of an old god you would soon destroy the world. "**

**Morrigan shook her head. " You have Seen then. "**

" **Yes, and you know what that means. "**

" **Then you know I must leave, that I will not watch you throw away your life, even if it would fade within the month. I wish things had been otherwise my friend. "**

" **I know, believe me I know, I spent a week trying to find a way to convince you to stay, but it never ends well. Go Morrigan, and live well. You have surpassed your mother. "**

" **Hah, you are lyrium addled if you believe that. "**

" **I know it, because Flemeth lost her humanity long ago. I know you never will."**

**Morrigan shook her head, " You cannot see that far, no one can." She blurred into a wolf before his eyes and fled from the castle.**

*********

**Denerim looked as it had in the visions, and as he knew he would Danyl led the armies he had gathered against the Darkspawn, and they fought and bled, but under his directions fewer died than would have. He swept his forces through the city gates, slaying the Darkspawn generals of the Market District and the Alienage, The Elven archers riddled the Darkspawn of the palace gates with flaming arrows. The mages of the circle launched spell after spell against the dragon thralls as poor doomed Riordan fell to his death.**

**And with an almost tangible click, everything fell into place. The Darkspawn fell before them and finally at long last they faced the Archdemon. The armies of Ferelden attacked, manning the Ballistae on the roof of Fort Drakon as the elves kept them safe from the advancing Darkspawn, the hardy Dwarves of Orzammar swarmed the Archdemon, pinning it in place for the spells of the Magi, and Alistair and Zevran slashed at the beast whilst Wynne and Danyl shielded them with spells and healed their wounds.**

**And the last of the Darkspawn fell as the Archdemon slumped, the fight gone out of it, this tainted god driven mad by it's own flesh.**

" **So, time to end it then. "**

" **Yes."**

" **I won't let you do it Danyl, I love you too much to let you die.**

" **And you think I don't ? "**

" **You think I'm giving you a choice, but I'm not Danyl. "**

" **As if you had a choice Alistair, as if any of us did."**

**The paralysis spell was subtle, coming from the least likely subject, as it held him fast Alistair tried to break it, " Wynne ? Why ? "**

**The elder mage wept bitter tears, shaking her head, she could not answer.**

" **I asked her to, because I knew you'd force my hand Alistair. My vision crumbles and fails if you die, and so does Duncan's dream. Besides it's simple math, one King and one Mage, what does Ferelden need more? "**

**Danyl dropped his staff and planted one last kiss on Alistair's lips. " I love you far too much to let you do this."**

**Brushing away his tears, the mage ran towards the Archdemon, grabbing a longsword as he ran, forcing mana into the blade until it flared with eldritch light, the Archdemon reared up, hoping to avoid its fate. Danyl slid beneath the wretched creatures neck, slitting it's cursed throat open, watching it's tainted blood spill on the floor. Hefting the longsword in both hands he drove it into the beasts head. " For the Grey Wardens and King Alistair ! "**

**The world flared white and there was pain and a soul deep wrenching as the Archdemon blindly obeyed it's instincts, fleeing into the nearest tainted form. Into Danyl, whose soul wrapped around it, choking the life from it, two indomitable forces building to mutual destruction. When it came it was a colossal spike of silver white light bursting skywards and outwards, hurling all on the roof of Fort Drakon off their feet and taking with it Danyl Amell's last spark of life.**

*********

**Alistair was the first to reach Danyl's body. It was untouched by the devastation the Archdemon's death had caused. Behind him a bunch of mages began the laborious process of collecting the blood of the Archdemon as per Riordan's last bequest.**

**He gathered his lover into his lap, tracing the familiar contours of his flame glyph tattoo one last time before allowing the tears to fall. It took Sten and Oghren to make him let go of Danyl as they placed his body upon a litter and Leliana and Zevran followed. Leaving Alistair and Wynne alone amidst the bustle.**

" **Why Wynne? "**

" **It was all I could do, he told you of the visions, did he not? "**

" **Did he have to die for them ? "**

" **You didn't know ? A mage will only receive a vision when he is dying. He never fully mastered the taint within him and the lyrium exposure in Orzammar set off a chain reaction. He never recovered from that illness. The visions were compensation of a sort, visions of what may be give us hope, and if a mage tracks down the origin of a change he can influence it. He used his visions to lay the foundations of a better world. He chose to die today, to save you, and because he would be dead in a month. Better that Ferelden have a king than a hero for a month."**

**The tears had stopped by now. " He made me King, he told me he saw a golden age, a King greater than Calenhad. I suppose that's my son. Or did he even tell me the truth about that? "**

**Wynne shook her head. " You will be the king he saw, he told me, and your son will be followed by three daughters. The rest you have to set in motion yourself. Of course if you don't get up we will never make it down these infernal steps. I'm an old woman and getting quite creaky you know."**

**Alistair sighed and levered himself up, extending an arm to Wynne. " Old lady my ass, how many old women do you know that can flash-fry a dozen Darkspawn a second ?"**

**Wynne smiled faintly, " Three. Now come on, there are a lot of steps."**

" **Yes Wynne. "**

*********

**They held a memorial at Redcliffe village three days later, Danyl's body was clothed in his best robe with his trusty staff beside him. The cold weather and the blight had denied him so much as one single flower and Alistair could find no trace of his rose in Danyl's effects. It was only a little thing but it irked him mightily.**

" **Danyl was the greatest of us, not just as a Grey Warden, or even as a Mage. He was the greatest of us as a man. Upon his quest to build an army he was offered the easy way many times. Tempted by demons, werewolves, and the corrupt among us. Yet not once did he waver, not once did he give in to temptation. He ordered me to watch him for any sign of corruption and strike off his head should he succumb."**

" **Even at the last he would not waver, he struck the deathblow to the Archdemon personally, even though it killed him. We will not see his like again. And so in memory of Danyl the Arling of Amaranthine will now be turned over to the Grey Wardens that they may rebuild their numbers in Ferelden. Now a moment of silence for our fallen brother who will be taken to the great fortress of Weisshaupt to lie with the other Blight-killers.**

*********

**Zevran left Redcliffe on the fastest horse he could find, well the fastest horse that wasn't Alistair's or from the Arl's household. He pushed the horse relentlessly until he arrived in Denerim, sneaking into the Palace was shockingly easy for one of his talents and soon he was done with his task and off to his comfy suite in the Pearl until it was time for his next assignment.**

**Alistair, being in no particular hurry to get home, arrived two days later. And as always when he was craving a snack, he wandered to the palace larder looking for cheese. On this occasion however he didn't find any. What he did find was a single red rose, and a scroll case. Legs trembling he staggered to the kitchen and sat down, glaring at the scroll case. When no great slithering beastie emerged he opened it pulling out a scroll sealed with a ring.**

" _**My dearest Alistair, I told you it wasn't ready, well now it is. This is one of two rings that I had Sandal make for me, well really for you, but you know what I mean. If you're wondering how I knew you'd get this, well I had more than just one vision. And assuming things go as I saw them go, well you'll end up with the other ring soon enough. This ring was forged from a ring I found on one of the walking dead in Redcliffe, with a pinch of powdered Halla horn from Varathorn, the last few grains of the Ashes of Andraste that lingered in my pouch, lyrium from Orzammar and a pinch of dust from the Circle tower. It is a symbol of our journey and of my love for you, and should you choose to wear it, it will deflect most spells aimed at you. That's what I was doing with Sandal. Have faith my love your road will be long but you will travel it well. Now go and get that rose before that flatfooted wench of a cook crushes it.**_

_**My eternal love,**_

_**Danyl.**_

_**Smiling a bittersweet smile Alistair leapt from his chair and only just managed to snatch the rose from underneath the cook's foot. He slipped on his new ring and examined it, only visible from the corner of one's eyes were the two glyphs he wore on his back, Warrior and mage. Together forever.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
